All I wanna do
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: Sasuke finds himself with a decision to make. His husband, Naruto, or the beautiful, mysterious girl he finds next to a waterfall in the woods. His betrayal will haunt him for the rest of his life. When he comes across her again one day, the secret she holds in her hands is enough to shatter his life with Naruto, but create a new soul from their sin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I just started watching Naruto, and therefore I'm slightly new to the fandom, please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Song is "all I wanna do is make love to you" Originally by Heart, but I'm using the Halestorm version cause its my favorite. Thanks to Sam for helping me (as per usual!) and Rachael for helping me with details and character dialog, because I'm not quite the extreme fan as she is ^.^ I hope you enjoy, and please review, it makes me happy inside! **

~*~Fate, tell me it's right,~*~  
~*~is this love at first sight?~*~  
~*~Please don't make it wrong,~*~  
~*~just stay for the night~*~

When he saw her, it was from a distance. Peering through the arches of tree branches, he watched her momentarily, taking in every sight and sound until he had gathered enough information to know that she was unlike anything he had ever laid eyes on, and most importantly...that she was alone.

Making no sound, he dropped from his place in the crook of an overhanging willow, landing just outside of the clearing, not daring to take his eyes off of her. In this place, there was a small, crystal clear pond, water trickling lightly into its depths from a cliff high overhead. It's sound was magical, a musical sound like a lullaby, and Sasuke found himself oddly entranced by the scene laid out before him.

With her back turned to him, a young girl sat on her knees, her waist length blonde hair thrown over one shoulder. She kneaded her length of hair between lithe, skeletal fingers, wetting it beneath the waterfall.

From his place amongst the trees, Sasuke allowed his eyes to dance across her angled form, her smooth, creamy pale skin, and down the arch of her back to the curve of her hip. He suddenly became hyper aware of how little clothing she was wearing, and his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. As he watched, she pulled her legs beneath her and straightened, coming to her full height beneath the torrent of water.

Sasuke gulped as she turned towards him, but found himself unable to turn away. A deep red cloth hung around her waist, tied crudely at one hip, and extending to just below the curve of her backside. As he watched her, she shook her head, the water arching over her head like a glistening halo. When she opened her eyes, he realized with a jab to the gut that she was making direct eye contact with him.

A sly smile folded her plump pout, and Sasuke realized that she had known he was there for quite a while, though for how long he would never be sure. Part of him pulled him back, begging him to retreat amongst the trees, but one side, a side driven by primal instincts, urged him forward. With his head down, eyes hidden in shadow, he stepped from amongst the shadows, watching her as he approached. The closer he got, the easier it was for him to see her features, and the more he saw, the less he could breathe. She was petite, her body a proportioned plane of curves and soft angles that transfixed his eyes in an open and dopey stare. Her face was soft, her features delicate and soft. Though he was more than 25 feet from her, he saw her eyes and felt his heart begin to pound. Deep, emerald green, bright and dark at the same time, that almost seemed to glow.

Finally, he made it to the edge of the pond and stopped, the trickling water reflecting the suns rays harshly, forcing him to bring a hand up to shield his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing to escape but a small croak. He tried again.

"Hello?"

"Hi there."

Feeling a volcanic eruption of bravery, he pushed forward.

"ya know...there are snakes in these woods...and-" He stopped.

Her smile had changed from friendly and lazy to cocky and almost naughty. Nodding in his direction, he watched her eyes dip lower, and what he noticed made him blush madly.

"I can see that..." Her voice was low and seductive, and Sasuke felt his heart skip.

He hadn't known the sight of her had affected him so greatly, but the front of his pants tented out in a shape that was undeniable. "Shit..."

He sighed deeply, but made no move to cover himself. He feared that doing so would bring more attention to what was already an obvious embarrassment. He stood stark still, his breath coming in small puffs and shallow pulls. Between the two of them, she was the first to finally move. Wadding slowly through the shallow water, she made her way towards him, and during the small journey never broke their eye contact. Gulping, Sasuke felt his heart skip in his chest. In a vein attempt to break the silence, Sasuke forced himself to speak.

"I'm...Sasuke Uchiha"

"Kodoku"

Though she was a strange new person, he felt no threat from her at all whatsoever. He felt no sinister nature within her. All he felt was the taut lifting between his legs and the hammering of his heart against his sternum. He watched the ripples across the waters surface grow ever larger as she approached him, and he felt all sense of reality slip away. The closer she got, the better she looked to him, and the more he could envision himself knocking her to the soft grass below and tearing her apart like a wild animal.

When she was less than 5 feet from him, a cool breeze blew through the clearing, dragging chilled tendrils across the back of Sasuke's neck that caused a shiver to wrack his form. Standing before him, he felt her eyes allover him, and suddenly, for the first time in a very long time, he felt vulnerable and open. Lowering his eyes to the ground, he sighed. Something about this girl made him feel dizzy and stupid, and he couldn't shake the feeling. He was wrenched out of his trance-like state by the feeling of her fingers playing across his cheek, and a different set of instincts kicked into effect. Like a striking viper, he caught her wrist, jumping away from her touch. Instantly, he regretted it.

"I'm sorry...I just- I-I...uh"

No matter how he searched he couldn't find the words to speak his thoughts, and he cursed himself internally. Slowly, gently, he released her wrist from his hold, wincing when he saw the reddening skin on her forearm. Her lips parted slightly, her smile returning to its once friendly state, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes sliding closed. When he returned his attention back to the mystery girl, he was shocked to see she had closed the already slight gap between them. She was merely inches away now, and Sasuke's eyes widened, his breathing catching in a gasp.

Her next move had him shaking, his skin prickling with goosebumps, his breath caught behind a web in his throat. She leaned forward, wrapping her damp forearms around his muscled neck, and just when Sasuke felt he may faint, she brushed his lips carefully with her own. Struggling, Sasuke had to use all of his effort to catch his breath as she released his mouth, his mind racing, thoughts on her firm, naked breasts pushing against the fabric of his shirt. Everything seemed like a dream, and at that moment, Sasuke prayed he would stay asleep. Though the rational, intelligent side of his brain screamed at him to run away, flee from this vixen in the forest and remove himself from the situation, he found himself controlled by a higher power. His throbbing erection.

His shivering hands fell to her shapely hips, and the feel of her slick, soaked flesh was enough to send him hurling over an edge of morals. Pressing forward, he devoured her mouth with his own, moaning against her as he tasted her. His mind whirled from the high in his brain, his knees wobbling and threatening to toss him to the ground. When he pushed, she pushed back, her lips smashed against his in a visualization of their shared lust and need. Sasuke broke only momentarily for a breath of air before he was on her again. Her lips opened against his, then he felt the wet, firm muscle that was her tongue play across his lips, and finally he found he could no longer stand. He collapsed onto the thick grass below them, and when he went down, he pulled her with him.

When they came to rest together, she was in his lap, her long shapely legs folded beneath her as she straddled him. The sash tied around her waist had come undone, and it fell across his knees. Seeing her like this, completely open and exposed to him, only caused his cock to throb harder, stiff and thick, straining at his zipper. He reached up to her mass of silvery blonde hair, yanking her forward until their lips met again, fueling an addiction to the taste of her. Never before had he rushed ahead with such recklessness, and yet he knew of its danger, he found himself unable to care at that moment.

He felt her hand fall to the bulge between his legs, and he jumped. The pressure of her upon that yearning part of him almost drove him to madness, and his body convulsed in pleasure. Aching from his need, he pushed her back with his body, until she fell backwards and off of him, landing in the soft grass, the tips of her hair falling into the water once again. He crawled over her body, shoving a knee between her legs to spread them. He placed his hands on her thighs, using them to balance as he leaned down to her, twirling his tongue across her rock-hard nipple. She tossed her head back in a weak, breathy moan, and Sasuke found himself thrusting involuntarily.

The sound of her, lying beneath him, moaning at his touch was almost too much to handle. Shifting his weight, he held himself up with a hand placed carefully beside her shoulder, and looked down her body towards the hot, wet core between her quivering loins. He played his fingers across her breasts and lower, across her lower stomach until finally his fingertips met the part of her that he had been waiting this entire time to feel. He parted her folds of flesh with fumbling fingers, before he found the small, pert button of flesh that he knew he could use to make her scream. He encircled her clit with limber, skilled fingers, and finally, she did it, tossing her head back as she erupted in a moaning gasp that shook the foundation of Sasuke's world.

Grunting and groaning in his own right, Sasuke allowed his digits to fall even lower, until he found her opening. Without even a seconds hesitation, he pushed two fingers inside of her, hooking them to search for that spot inside of her, the one he hoped he would soon be touching with the head of his dick. She cried out, her hands coming up to rake down his back, leaving reddened welts despite the fabric still clinging to his sweaty shoulders.

His member pulsing with maddening intensity, Sasuke pulled his fingers from her wetness, and as he stared into her eyes, he brought his hand to his mouth. Watching her, he pressed his tongue out to drag across his fingers, tasting her need on his fingetips. He tasted her innocence and her desire, and it drove him farther. With his mind racing, he pushed himself up onto his knees, reaching behind his neck to grab the fabric of his shirt and yank it up over his head.

He tossed it haphazardly away, not noticing as it fluttered gracefully onto the waters surface. His hands worked as fast as he could manage, his fingers a blur as he jerked his pants down and pushed them, along with his boxers down to his knees to reveal his twitching, leaking member. Watching her expression, a mixture of excitement and lust, he leaned down her her again, positioning himself between her legs. With both hands he grabbed her smooth, muscled thighs and pushed them up and apart, spreading her before him.

" I...am going to wreck you..."

He mumbled, before he slid into her in one swift motion. She gasped and clawed at the grass beneath them. Sasuke could hear snaps and crackles as blades of grass broke off in her clenched fists beneath him. He barely gave her a second to adjust to the feeling of being filled by his thick, curving length before he was moving inside of her. He pulled out of her until only the tip remained, and then thrust back into her violently, with enough force that their hip bones clacked together audibly. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she released nothing but a small squeak, and Sasuke growled.

"No...no, no, no...I want you loud"

He leaned over her, claiming her lips with his mouth as he slammed into her once more, and this time he caught her scream with his kiss. He grinned wickedly around her lips. Without a seconds pause he smashed against her again, and her scream transformed into a low moan. Feeling a tingle race up his spine, he pressed harder and faster, his knees digging mercilessly into the dirt as he went. Sasuke rocked against her, angling his hips differently in each thrust, trying to coax that sound from her. The sound he knew she would make if he hit that spot again. Spreading his knees, he pressed forward and up, and finally he was rewarded with a choking moan, and her fingers clutching at his shoulders as if clinging to him for dear life.

He chuckled, a deep, hollow sound of his triumph. Keeping the pace and careful not to shift his position, he rolled rhythmically into her. She groaned at him, and suddenly a wave of fluid soaked her mound and gushed across him, soaking his groin and thighs. He knew then, that he was owning her. He quickened his pace then, feeling his own orgasm pooling at the base of his spine and threatening to end this way sooner than he would have liked.

Abruptly, he stopped and slid slowly out of her, and she sighed in protest. Without a word he grabbed her shoulders roughly, flipping her over with adept ease. He posed her on all fours, her face pressed down into the cool grass and her ass in the air, presented beautifully before him. Positioning himself behind her, he cupped her ass in both hands, spreading the full, rounded globes to get a better look at his target. He saw it. The slick folds of flesh hidden between quivering thighs, and his cock jerked to life, aching to be inside of her.

With a painful slowness he pressed the smooth, rounded tip of his dick against her entrance and began to ease himself inside her core. He hissed through his teeth, the change of position gripping his cock in a way that almost brought him down right then and there. Shifting his hips, he eased out of her, only to quickly press back in, barely stifling a moan. His hands fell to her hips, gripping her thighs to keep himself steadied and more importantly...upright. He quickly found a rhythm and rode her, his head hug low, watching as her ass bounced against him.

It wasn't long until he felt the familiar feeling of fire on every nerve in his body and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Just a few seconds later, he felt as if a lightning bolt had struck the base of his spine and he cried out, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Something inside of him had wound too tight, and finally it snapped. He slammed into her a final time, filing and finally overfilling her with streams of hot, thick essence. Grunting, His breath hitching in his lungs, he fell against her, falling forward, resting his forehead against her back as he struggled to catch his wavering breath.

"oh god...oh fuck..."

He stumbled back and off of her, collapsing in a heap in the grass, his chest heaving with every ragged breath. This morning when he envisioned a quiet walk in the woods, he had never even pictured something like this. He had never imagined something like this would happen.

Suddenly he heard quick footsteps against the firm ground, and he shot up to sitting, glancing around the clearing with cat like quickness.

Eying the spot before him where he knew his nymph should lay, he was surprised and slightly saddened to see she had left him. He sighed, reaching a hand up to run through his ropey coal black hair. Left alone to sit with his pants down next to a pond, he suddenly felt dirty and foolish...

Used.

Utterly and completely.

~*~All I wanna do is make love to you~*~  
~*~Say you will~*~  
~*~You want me too~*~  
~*~All I wanna do is make love to you~*~  
~*~I've got lovin' arms to hold on to~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~One night of love was all we knew~*~

"are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, lifting his head to flash a quick -and fake- smile. Naruto, never seemingly pleased with an answer, sighed heavily.

"You've been acting weird lately"

Sasuke mumbled under his breath, paying no attention. Naruto had always been fussy, and it frequently grated heavily on Sasuke's nerves. Absentmindedly, he spun the silver band on his finger in infinite circles, his mind lost in deep thought. Finally, he pressed his wedding ring back into place and sighed, leaning back against his chair.

"I'm just thinking, Naruto"

"Oh, about what?"

Sasuke glanced across the table at his husband, his eyes narrowed. The truth was his mind had taken him to a place he didn't dare admit, and the guilt rose like bile in his throat. Since that day in the woods, summer had turned to fall and there was a telltale chill in the air. Originally, he had hoped that time would take it from his mind, but he was wrong. He shook his head, desperate to avoid the subject at all costs. He had punished himself over and over for what he had done, but nothing could bring him to admit his infidelity. He would take it to his grave.

"I'm fine. Its nothing. Lets go"

Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed a handful of bills and tossed them onto the table between them to cover the bill, and stood up from the table. Naruto followed behind him without a word of protest, but Sasuke could feel a pair of icy-blue eyes boring into the back of his skull with a deathly intensity. When they pushed through the doors and arrived on the sidewalk outside, Sasuke turned to Naruto, his eyes narrowed in a sign of his annoyance.

"What? Why are you looking at me?!"

Naruto smiled in a way that despised; that smug, knowing look he would give anything never to see again.

"You never talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What are you thinkin' about?"

Fighting to keep his patience, Sasuke turned on the spot, throwing his hands up as he walked away, towards home. Falling quickly into step behind him, Naruto sighed. Sasuke could practically feel his annoyance, and he knew this was far from the end of their conversation until Sasuke could find something to distract his mate. He had played this game way too many times to count, and he knew by now how to win.

Looking around, Sasuke realized it would be dark soon. The sky was a pale blue, ran through with a rainbow of pinks and oranges. Twinkling behind the clouds, stars were beginning to blink into existence, seemingly desperate to take over the sky. The passed a cross roads, and without a thought, Sasuke glanced around at the bustling bodies around them. He suddenly felt a prickle on the back of his neck like eyes boring into him, and he looked to his left to see his lover, matching his pace, walking close to his right side.

Puzzled, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, twitching at the feeling of being watched.

The feeling intensified until he could no longer stand it. Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, Sasuke scanned the crowd behind him. Onyx eyes darting from person to person, his look of puzzlement morphed into an expression of extreme distaste. An elderly man holding a small dog shuffled slowly into a small shop, and when he was out of view, Sasuke saw a pair of eyes that shocked his system like a knee to the groin.

Standing between a tree and the side of a brick wall, a girl stood watching him. Her hair flowed in waves tendrils down her back and over her shoulders, perfectly framing an angelic face with full, bubble-gum pink lips. Her eyes, the same bold green as the forest that night, stood out amongst thick, dark lashes. Though the air held a chill, she wore a short black dress, it's asymmetrical hemline playing across her porcelain thighs. Sasuke felt a block of ice slide down his windpipe, and he gasped audibly. Never taking his eyes off of her, he barely noticed that he had forgotten to breathe. She stepped from behind the tree, and Sasuke felt his blood turn to slush in his veins. The faltering sunlight fell across her form and she was revealed, and Sasuke felt a wave of sickness in his stomach.

Naruto's voice jolted Sasuke back to reality, and when he heard the spoken words he nearly screamed.

"Do you know that girl, Sasuke?"

The raven haired ninja shook his head quickly, but never diverted his eyes from the girl. As he watched, she broke their eye contact (the eye contact he hadn't even realized he was holding) and turned quickly on her heel. As she turned, Sasuke saw her hands move to her stomach, and he saw her tense from what he could only assume was fear. With a quick backward glance over one shoulder, she bolted into the crowd. Feeling a charge of adrenaline surge within them, Sasuke released his breath in a roar of air, and momentarily turned to his husband.

"Naruto, stay here-"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, don't move!"

Planting a quick peck on Narutos stubbly cheek, he dashed around a young couple that he hadn't even realized had come up behind them. His eyes searching every figure for the girl from that summers day near the waterfall, he moved as quickly as he could manage, darting around person after person, until there was a break in the crowd and he saw her, knocking people out of her way as she ran. Brow furrowed, Sasuke lowered his head, pushing himself to run faster. Middle aged women and men in crisp business suits flashed him annoyed sideways glances, but he paid them little attention.

A fluffy silver cat darted into his path, and Sasuke cleared it easily, never daring to pull his eyes away from her. He closed the gap after a few moments, and it was then that he called her name.

"Kodoku! Stop!"

His voice was a rush of wind in his throat, but his determination kept pushing him forward. He reached out towards her, and his heart jumped when the tip of his finger grazed over a silken strand of her hair. She cried out then, her voice harsh from her running, and the sound of her voice only drove him farther. Throwing himself forward, her caught her around the shoulders, her hair sweeping across her face as he pulled her into his arms.

"wait! Please, I just want to talk!"

"Please, just don't touch me!"

He heard the tears in her voice, and he realized then that she was crying. She struggled against him, pulling at his forearms in an attempt to get herself free.

"Kodoku, please just-"

In an attempt to hold her in place, his hands fell to her waist, and all of time stopped at that moment. There, beneath his fingertips, hidden beneath the slick silk fabric of her dress, her stomach was firm and round. Carefully, Sasuke brushed his fingers across the curve of her belly until there could be no denying it. How could he not have noticed it before?

"What...what is that?"

Though her voice was full of tears, and she stumbled on every syllable Sasuke heard her clear as day, " I-I'm...pregnant"

He released her then, his arms falling limp at his sides. She stood unmoving for what seemed like an eternity, and Sasuke felt himself begin to shake. All of his emotions came rushing at him like a tidal wave, and he felt as if he would drown from the pressure. He pulled in a ragged breath and shook his head.

"Is that..."

Kodoku shook her head, her blonde hair flying, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?! Why did you run from me just now. Why did you...leave me that day? What did I do?"

She rounded on him like an ambush predator, her eyes narrow and full of malice, "I saw your wedding ring, asshole!"

Her words hurt like a stab to the heart, but Sasuke knew he deserved it. Ever since their meeting in the woods, he had felt remorse for his split second decision. A moment of pleasure would never be worth a lifetime of pain for Naruto, but what could be done about it now? However, seeing the swell of life within her, he knew he could never regret it. Given the chance, he wouldn't have taken it back. Together, through a passionate exchange that had created a life, something he could never do with Naruto.

His last thought hit him like a punch to the plexus and he automatically felt guilty. He chose to marry Naruto out of love, not their ability to produce children together. Sasuke shook his head.

"I...am so sorry"

Kodoku turned away from him, cradling her stomach with quivering fingers. No matter how Sasuke tried, he couldn't read her emotions. Her fear and anger were obvious...but did she really regret what they did? A spark lit up Sasuke's mind, and he turned to glance behind him quickly before returning his attention to Kodkoku.

"We need to talk"

She was silent.

"But not here...not now. I want to talk alone..."

"When?"

He felt a slight leap of joy that she hadn't shot him down instantaneously.

"I don't know...soon"

She shrugged, "I'll be there at midnight"

Sasuke was puzzled, yet a part of him knew the answer before he even pried it from her.

"Where?"

"You know where..."

~*~I am the flower you are the seed~*~  
~*~We walked in the garden~*~  
~*~We planted a tree~*~  
~*~Don't try to find me,~*~  
~*~Please don't you dare~*~  
~*~Just live in my memory,~*~  
~*~You'll always be there~*~ 


End file.
